Tokyo Expressway - South Inner Loop
|length = |type = City |turns = 15 |games = Gran Turismo Sport |roadway = Tarmac}}The Tokyo Expressway - South Inner Loop is a fictional city circuit first introduced in Gran Turismo Sport as part of Update 1.31. Unlike the Outer Loop, this track features an additional section after the longest straight. Events GT League *Z Heritage; Race 1 - 3 laps *Lamborghini Cup; Race 7 - 6 laps *Mercedes AMG Grand Prix; Race 7 - 10 laps *Gr.3 Endurance Series; Race 5 - 30 laps *Porsche Cup; Race 5 - 30 laps Layouts & Sectors Sector 1 For turn 1, brake lightly using the 50 marker board your mark, then turn into the corner. Stay on the inside at partial throttle, and give it full throttle from where the green emergency phone sign becomes visible. After the long straight, there is a consecutive corner that wraps around. Start braking just before the kerbstones on the left. Make sure to hit the clipping points of turns 2 and 3. Then keep a middle line at partial throttle, and turn lightly around turn 4. Hit the clipping point again for turn 5 which switches back to the other direction. You want to exit the corner aiming towards the end of the outer kerbstones. It is easy to lose traction and disrupt the orientation here, so be careful on the throttle. For turn 6, brake lightly using the 50m marker board as your cue, and start turning in. Make sure you exit at full throttle when you see the first yellow sign on the outer side. Sector 2 From turn 7 to turn 10 is a series of high speed corners. Keep your steering angle at a minimum in order to maintain your speed. Turn 11 is a hairpin corner where your speed will be the lowest on the track. Start braking from around the where you pass under 150m marker board. Rather than turning tightly around, try to maintain a high speed in order to carry the speed into the following ascending straight. Sector 3 The final section is a series of mid speed corners. For turn 12, brake lightly using the 50 marker board as your cue when you enter the corner, and accelerate out in a middle line. Keep to the inside on the following turn 13. Get on the clipping point for turn 14 as well. Accelerate out towards the end of the guard rails with the red/white arrows on the outer side, then move your car to the right side. For the final corner, use the 50m marker board as your cue to brake and get on the inside. Here again, accelerate out towards the guard rails with the red/white arrows. Replay Demo Trivia *This track's pit-lane is located at the exit of the hairpin at the northernmost section of the circuit, which is approximately around half a lap through. This is a feature it has in common with its counterpart circuit, which share the same corner in design. **This feature is also reminiscent of the pit-lane for the Eiger Nordwand Short Track, which is located just after the start line and exits after the downhill hairpins. Notes Category:Figure 8 Circuits Category:City Courses Category:Japanese Circuits Category:Fictional Circuits Category:Original Circuits Category:GT Sport Circuits Category:GT Sport DLC Circuits Category:Circuits with a tunnel Category:Street Circuits